


A Man's Man

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-24
Updated: 2003-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: He's a man's man... but whose?
Relationships: SB/VM





	A Man's Man

Sean bursts into the house. "Viggo! You made it into People's Sexiest Man Issue!"

Viggo looks up from the article he's reading on growing bean sprouts. "I did? Huh. What'd they say about me?"

"Well, it's just a quote from some actress... Sarah Wynter, her name is... she thinks you're 'really sexy and a man's man.'" There's the patented Bean grin. "'A man's man...' you think she knows?"

"No, but I bet she wonders sometimes."

"Good thing I don't have to. I _know_ whose man you are." Quietly. "Aren't you?"

"Sean Bean's man, always."

Gentle kiss. "Always."


End file.
